Biohazard Hogwarts
by redgriffin22
Summary: The sequel to Degeneration, this time the T-Virus is unleashed in Hogwarts, what will Harry, Claire and Leon do? I hope you enjoy this story. changed rating to be safe. Chapters 2 and 3 have been modified.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the sequel to degeneration, this time the T-Virus appears at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy this story.**_

Chapter 1,

In a unknown location sat the dark lord Voldemort who waiting for the return of one of his faithful servant who had went to retrieve something that the muggles declared dangerous for the creator, it was somewhere in the U.S so he knew it would take time but his patience was growing thin for it had been five days since he left on his mission. His two most loyal followers entered the room and bowed before him.

"This better be good" growled Voldemort

"It is, Wormtail has just arrived with the package" said Lucius

"Send him in" said Voldemort smiling

"Yes my lord" said Lucius and with that they left.

Few moment later they entered again this time with a small man who entered looking around like something was about to attack him. He bowed Voldemort presenting him the package that he was sent to pick up, inside was a virus that could cause pain, fear, suffering and destruction as for he had heard that is what the virus had done to a muggle city eight years ago and no one survived the incident. He smiled as he took the package away for Wormtail aka Peter Pettigrew and opened it to reveal a small tube in which the virus was contained.

"So much pain caused by this little thing, it must have powers that we can use against the Wizardry world and not even Harry Potter or Dumbledore, can stand in my way this time" said Voldemort looking over the tube before looking at Lucius.

"Lucius, have your son Draco take this to Hogwarts and unleashed it when the time is right" said Voldemort with a smile.

"Yes my lord" said Lucius taking the tube from his master. He bowed before starting to leaving the room with the container with him to give his son. "Lucius" said Voldemort. Lucius turned back to his master "Do not fail me"

"Yes my lord" said Lucius bowing again

He got home and called his son to his office to give him the virus but he didn't trust it because he didn't know what it could do to his son. Couple minutes later Draco entered the room with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, father" said Draco proudly

"The dark lord has given you a mission"

"A mission?" asked Draco getting excited.

"Yes, you are going to use this virus to infect Hogwarts" said Lucius holding up the tube before handing it to Draco. He looked over it once before putting it in his pocket and bowing to his father. He started to leave when his father called him again. "Draco, you must not fail"

"Yes, Father" said Draco before leaving the room to pack for his next year at Hogwarts. Like did they all know of the horror of the virus and what will happen should it be unleashed.

_**Sorry that this chapter is short but I wanted a dark, well somewhat beginning to the story, next chapter will change to Harry and Claire talking and I'm sorry if this chapter sucked.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DON'T OWN Harry Potter OR Resident Evil. I hope you enjoy this story, I am so sorry for not updating as soon as I had hope, I got tons of homework, which sucks but I will try to update soon but not promises. **

Chapter 2

Harry sat in his room waiting for the new year at Hogwarts to start. It would be a great year expect for the fact that Voldemort was back and ready to kill him at any cost. But something else was coming up for him. The eighth year anniversary of the Raccoon City disaster and he was going to Hogwarts around that time but it still bothered him.

He hadn't heard from Leon for a couple of months since the airport fiasco and their run-in with Angela's older brother turned into a mutant which didn't surprise him much since Leon was one of the non speaking people. Claire had called him on every other week, it did helped to talk to someone and the foster family he was living didn't mind. He had been living them since he was eight and that they Dursleys were dead when they went to Raccoon City.

He went to the kitchen for breakfast which thankfully he didn't have to cook. Halfway through cooking the pancakes, the phone rang, his foster dad went to answer it. About a minute later he entered the room looking at him with a smile.

"Its Claire, Harry"

No sooner did he say that, Harry jumped out of his chair and ran for the phone causing his foster parents to chuckle. Harry winced in pain after getting up too fast, because of his arm being in a swing. He took a breath then he answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Hi Harry how life?" asked Claire

"Great" said Harry

"I glad that they're treating you better then the other ones."

"Yeah, it's much better" said Harry

"Well my break just got over so I have to go so talk to you again in two weeks"

"Actually tomorrow I go school in Scotland so I won't be able to talk to you for awhile" said Harry

"that's weird, I got asked to teach at a school in Scotland tomorrow"

"That is weird" said Harry realization hit him, Claire was going to Hogwarts too. Maybe Leon would be there too. "Was the name of the school Hogwarts"

"Yes it is, Why?"

"That's where I'm going"

"Ok, see you there then"

"Have you talked to Leon? He has not called me once since he dropped me off"

"Sorry I haven't but if I do, I'll let him know"

"Thanks Claire" said Harry

"Anytime Harry" even thought they were on the phone he had a strong feeling that she just winked at him

"So why are you calling?" asked Harry

"No reason, just see how you're doing" said Claire "Now I really have to get going"

"Bye Claire" said Harry

"Bye Harry"

He could help but smiled for Claire and possibility Leon will be at Hogwarts which made him very happy. He was also very happy that he wouldn't be alone during the eighth year anniversary of the raccoon city incident. That day still haunted him but he tried his best to forget about it. With the help of his friends he was sure he could recover and forget that day.

**_Sorry for the short chapter, if you read this before and are now reading it again because of the changes, yes the Dursley's are dead after in the original I had them alive, (That is for the new ones that have not read this story) Anyway I am trying to make sure that this one is as rushed as the other one. please review, like it, hate it...hope not. I hope to update soon but I can not make any promises._**


	3. Chapter 3

**DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR RESIDENT EVIL. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY.**

Chapter 3

Harry was all packed and ready for his next year at Hogwarts and with Claire and Leon there was going to a great year for him. But a few things bugged him about what was going on. Why would Dumbledore hire Claire and Leon if he was invited that was? Did Voldemort get a hold of the T-virus somehow? Then he remember Downing and the pair of guys he had seen him with? Who were they, were they death eaters? Harry had a strong feeling that they were.

Dumbledore had send the Weasleys to escort him back to their house so he hid his gun in his back pocket so they wouldn't notice it..hopefully. They arrived at the Burrow a few minutes later and he was crushed by a Molly Weasley hug. He winced in pain because of the hug. He was thankful that his gun didn't go off while she was hugging him.

"Harry!"

He turned to see his friend Hermione Granger running at him and she tackled hugged him and it knocked him to the floor. He prayed to god that his butt won't get shot off and it didn't. However that didn't stop him shouting in pain, did nobody noticing that he was in a swing?

"My god, Harry I am so sorry" said Hermione.

"Good to see you too Hermione" said Harry

"What about me?" said Ron who entered the room

"You too Ron" said harry "I'm going to the room"

"What for?" asked Ron

"I've got reasons" said Harry before heading to Ron's room which both were sharing.

He closed the door before take out his gun and checking it over to make sure it had a full magazine which it did, he also made sure that he had the other two clips with him. He would have to use it wisely. He started to polish it to keep it ready just in case.

"When did you give that?"

He jumped wincing as he did, he looked up to see Ron and Hermione standing there looking at the gun in shock. He then looked back down at his gun and continued to polish it before putting away.

"A friend give it to me a few months ago" said Harry

"Weren't you at the Dursleys a few months ago?" asked Hermione

"No, I was at...never mind, I just wasn't at the Dursleys" said Harry but Hermione want to know what he was hiding. She grabbed by the arm and was about to turn him around to demand what was going on only to get tossed against the wall when he grabbed her hand and used it against her. She looked up at him in shock, she was one of his friends but even that didn't help her.

"What was that for?" snapped Hermione

"I'm not in the mood" said Harry turning to get a wand pointed at him by Ron "Fine, that was for bothering me with something I didn't want to talk but I guess I've got no chose now, the Dursley's are dead, have been for years. As for were I was a few month ago, I was at the Harvardville Airport"

"Was that a place where terrorist attack?"

"Yep, the terrorist used a virus known as the T-Virus which turns the infected into the walking dead" said Harry before Hermione could say anything he continued "Yes Hermione the dead can walk this virus I have seen with my own two eyes on two different occasions"

"Really?" asked Ron

"Ron!" said Hermione in a firm voice "Harry has been in pain since Sirius died, he just thinks the dead can walk so he might see Sirius again"

Even though it still caused Harry some pain whenever Sirius was mentioned, Claire had been there for him which made him happy. But Hermione had just gone way below the belt with that comment.

"Really Hermione?" said Harry "Ever heard of the Raccoon City Incident eight years ago?"

"What about it?" snapped Hermione

"That was another zombie infected city so the dead can walk, just accept the fact"

"Never" said Hermione before storming out of the room and Ron followed her shortly after.

"Not my fault if one of them gets you two" said Harry laying down and when on polishing the gone until they had to leave to get to the train to take them to Hogwarts.

The train was quiet and awkward, Hermione would not admit that Harry was right and was determined to proof him wrong. Ron mainly went with what ever Hermione said.

'Traitor' thought Harry when the snack trolley came up, Harry brought a few Chocolate Frogs but he didn't pay attention to what the others as two people that walked by had gotten his attention. He looked out quickly to see them disappear but he still got a glimpse of them and he saw that one of them had red hair.

'Claire' thought Harry smiling

The rest of the train was in silence but he didn't made because it kept Hermione and Ron quiet because those two were starting to give him a headache. They got off and met Neville who Harry was glad to see. The group reached the castle and watched the sorting of the first years which he didn't pay much to that. He was looked at the stuff table and saw two familiar faces he knew and trusted were up there. Dumbledore stood up and gave his usual speech which included Claire and Leon becoming co professors of defense against the dark arts.

"I don't know anything about those two" said Hermione

"I do" muttered Harry but some people heard him and looked at him. He noticed this but decided to ignore it. After dinner he decided to go to bed earlier because he didn't want to deal with hermione. He was so excited to see Claire and Leon the next day and he want to get a good night sleep.

**_Sorry it took me so long to update? Homework and being sick can be a problem. Tell me what you think, like it? hate it? I hope to update soon. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR RESIDENT EVIL**

Chapter 4

Harry woke up from another Raccoon city nightmare, he had been having them lately. He wasn't surprised because of the fact the eighth year anniversary of the Raccoon city incident was coming up. He was awake before the others were so he got dress and went to sit by the fire. He left for the great hall as soon as he heard Hermione talking to Ron, he didn't want to deal with her at the moment.

"Harry wait up" said Ron

"What?" snapped Harry

"Whoa clam down" said Ron "We wanted to talk"

"About what?"

"yesterday" said Hermione

"I don't think so" said Harry before walking into the great hall and sitting down near Seamus and Dean. Both were surprised to see him sit by them since he normally sat by Ron and Hermione but it looked like he was pissed at them for some reason

"Hello Harry what brings you over here?" asked Dean

"I've had enough of Ron and Hermione" said Harry

"Why?" asked Seamus

"have you guys heard of the Raccoon city incident?" asked Harry

"What about it?" asked Dean

"I'm a survivor" said Harry "I'm not joking"

"really?" asked Seamus

"Yep" said Harry

Both started at him for a seconds, he was sure that they were going to laugh or called him a lair or get up and leave. But they didn't which surprised Harry and made him feel happy that they actually believed him.

"That is awesome" said Seamus

"Yeah" said Dean

"Really? you're no going to call me a lair?"

"No" said Dean, Seamus nodded.

"Thanks" said Harry

"No problem"

After Breakfast they went to class which was boring and Snape's usual harassment of him and his parents. Potions was interesting since he found a potions book that made him look better than Hermione which made him happy. Hermione was now pissed at him for that also as calling him a lair for saying that the dead could walk.

'Just wait until we get to Claire's and Leon's class' thought Harry

They finally reached the Defense class room to see guns on the table and cutouts of zombies around the room. He realized that this lesson was going to be a gun shooting at the zombie cutouts, thanks to the Raccoon city and Harvardville incidents he was good at shooting a gun. He smiled when he saw Claire and Leon finishing setting up class. Everyone else entered the class room shortly after he did, after a few minutes Claire started class.

"Hello everyone, I'm Claire Redfield and this is Leon Kennedy and we are your Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers this year, our first lesson will be about zombies"

Hermione's handed was in the within seconds, most of the kids including Harry groaned because she had to question everything the teacher said. But this was Claire and Leon, Harry knew that this was one fight Hermione would not win no matter how hard she tried.

"Yes Miss?" said Clare

"Granger, what is this lesson suppose to teach us?" asked Hermione

"This is lesson is designed to keep you alive in a biohazard situation" said Leon

"Biohazard?" asked Seamus

"Most famous of these biohazard situations are the Raccoon city and the Harvardville incidents" said Claire. Neville raised his hand surprising everyone including Harry and Claire called on him.

"What are zombies since you mentioned that we going to shoot them?" asked Neville a little nervous about his question.

"Good question can anyone is this class room answer that?" asked Claire. Harry's hand went into the air another causing a class reaction and Claire called on him.

"Zombies are the walk dead, they're people that are infected with a deadly virus called the T-Virus that changes them into mindless creatures that will killed anyone in order to feed." Harry gulped before he finished "They feed on human flesh"

"Bloody Hell" muttered Ron, Hermione just scoffed. This didn't go unnoticed by Leon who decided to remain quiet about it for the moment but will call her on it.

"You are correct" said Claire

"Thats impossible" stated Hermione "No magic or anything muggle related that is strong enough to bring back the dead!"

"Wrong miss granger" said Leon in a firm voice calling her out "The T-virus is a virus created by Umbrella corporation that went wrong and created zombies therefore leading the Raccoon City incident."

"A virus that has no cure to it and can be spread by a simple bite or scratch and in hours you'll become one of them" added Harry, a nod from Leon said that Harry was right.

"Still impossible" said Hermione

"What about the Inferius curse, Granger?" sneered Pansy Parkinson

"That's..." started Hermione she turned her head and started muttering things.

"How would you know that Potter?" sneered Malfoy

"I'm one of the Raccoon City Survivors along with Claire and Leon, one of the few to make it of there alive." stated Harry

The reaction was one that he would have expected, all the muggle borns and half bloods gasped at the fact that he was a Raccoon city survivor as well as the boy who lived. But a snort that came from Hermione was enough to get a glare from Leon and Claire.

"Miss Granger why don't you come up here and show where to shoot one of the zombies to show where to kill it?" asked Leon

Hermione got up and grabbed the gun and pointed at the crest of the zombie and fired a shot, hitting the cut-out of where its heart would be. She smiled at that but Harry just frowned, noticing Harry's face, Leon decided to call Harry up to shoot one of them. He grabbed one of the pistols from the table and with his back towards the cut-out did a quick spin and fired. The bullet flew and hit the cut out in the head, he just smiled at that.

'At least my aim hasn't gone that bad' thought Harry 'Could use a little practice though'

"Why are you smiling?" asked Hermione

"Because I just showed everyone how to kill a zombie correctly" stated Harry putting the pistol down

"Whatever" scoffed Hermione

"Mr. Potter is correct" said Leon

"What?" demanded Hermione

"Now if Miss Granger would shut up, please get in to pairs and spend the hour shooting at the zombie cut-outs" said Claire

They spent the rest of the hour shooting at the cut-outs, Harry was glad the they were using blanks as Neville managed to somehow shoot Ron in the backside and Malfoy completely missed and broke one of the windows which surprised even Leon and Claire and because of that Leon decided that they had enough training for the day. Harry smiled as he was the one with most cut-outs shot down. Leon just nodded to Harry as the bell to end class rang and he smiled as he left the room because for once luck he actually proved Hermione wrong even if she was in denial about it. He looked back and gave a small wave to both of them in which Claire waved back to him.

**_So sorry for not updating sooner, please tell me what you think of this story, like it? Hate it? let me know, I hope to update soon but I'm not making any promises. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Don't own Harry potter or Resident Evil_**

Chapter 5

Harry had deal with Hermione's complaining for the rest of the day and it was getting on his nerves. He finally snapped at dinner time when she won't stop complaining and she even criticized Leon and Claire's teaching abilities.

"Hermione will shut up?" shouted Harry at the table and instantly got applause from everyone at the table.

"No, I will not"

"What, jealous that you're no teachers pet anymore?" asked Harry with a smirk on his face. "Besides whose the one who got the most points for Gryffindor today?"

Hermione tried to come up with a reply but could say nothing to Harry's comment. Harry's smirk grew even wider because of what he had done to cause Hermione to stutter. Dean and Seamus even gave him a high five for causing Hermione to stutter like an idiot in front of the whole table.

"Nice" said dean

"Thanks" said Harry

After dinner, they went back to the common room only to be followed by Hermione and Ron. Harry had no doubt that she was going to try and talk bad about Clarie and Leon which she started to only to get told of by Harry. He decided to go to bed early again but got stopped by Ron.

"You didn't need to that mean to her"

"She's trying to prove that Claire, Leon and I are lairs" said Harry

"So?" asked Ron

"We're not lairs, in fact we're the ones with the most experience here" said Harry

"Are you sure?" asked Ron

"look Ron, you're one of my best friends, I need you to believe me over Hermione"

"Um..."

"Whatever" said harry before going to bed and had another dream about raccoon city dream/nightmare. (A/N. This is not a memory of Harry's time in Raccoon City)

(Dream/Nightmare)

_Harry ran down the street with several zombies right behind him and Claire or Leon were nowhere in sight. He came to an dead end with the zombies getting closer to him. He drew a dessert eagle out of his back pocket and shot them in the head. After they dropped to the ground, he ran down another street to find himself surrounded by the walking dead. _

"_Oh crap" _

_Gunshots rang out and the zombies fell to the ground, he saw Claire and Leon standing there with their guns out. He ran over to join them, he was happy to see them. _

"_What took you so long?" asked Harry_

"_We ran to a monster with the G-Virus" _

"_That sounds like fun" said Harry sarcastically. "Now lets get moving" _

_They continued to travel through Raccoon city until they found the way out of the city, Harry smiled when the reached the exit. When he turn to smile at Leon and Claire, a zombie jumped at him. _

_(End Dream/nightmare) _

He woke with a start causing the others wake up as well, Ron just ignored him and went back to bed. Dean and Seamus on the other hand went to him to see if he was okay.

"I'm fine, just another Raccoon city dream" said Harry

"Sounded more like a nightmare" said Seamus

"I'm used to it" said Harry "What time is it?"

"About 8" said Dean "Why?"

"Well might as well get up since I'm awake and maybe I'll get some peace at breakfast without deal with Hermione and her 'the dead can't walk' speech"

"I agree" said Dean

"Let's go" said Seamus

They got dressed and went to the great hall to have a decent breakfast and they were done by the time that Ron and Hermione got there and started their usual talking crap about Leon and Claire as teachers and Hermione's the dead can't walk speech.

"The learns that they teach are stupid"

"No they're not" said Seamus

"Yes, they are" snapped Hermione

'Its going to come back and bite you in the ass' thought Harry

As Harry was about to tell her off a moan was heard through out the Great Hall and Harry turned to see one of the students walking in slowly and sluggish like a zombie.

'The T-Virus is here!' thought Harry as he reached for his gun

The kid collapsed causing Hermione to run over to him and examine him, the body started to move again, Harry yelled for her to get out of there but she ignored him and that was a bad idea as the kid leaped up and bit her in her right arm, she screamed as the kid continued to bite her. Harry drew his gun and shot the kid in the head. Ron was beside a injured Hermione who was moaning in pain because of the bite.

"What was that?" asked Ron

"Told you so" said Harry

"What?" asked Hermione before realizing what Harry had just said to her "No, No, NOOOOOO"

"Sorry" said Harry before lifting the gun and pulling the trigger.

The blast left everyone in the hall in silence at what he did, he just killed his best friend in front of everyone, but he turned with the gun still in the air to look around to see if anyone else was infected at the moment. He was soon join by Leon and Claire who also had guns ready.

"I have a bad feeling this" said Harry and no sooner that he said that more zombies appeared, and Harry, Claire and Leon wasted no time taking care of them.

"Everyone out of here NOW!" shouted Leon but Dumbledore told everyone to stay put.

'That's suicide' thought Harry who realized that Dumbledore had no way to handle this situation. 'The old bastard would rather have kids die then admit that he has no clue on what to do'

"Dumbledore do something" yelled one of the first years but Dumbledore's silence told them another story.

"Head for the Towers" shouted Harry before shooting one of the zombies in the head and running while shooting the others zombies and before Dumbledore could stop them. Harry lead the Gryffindors and a few others back to their tower and hoped the others had done the same.

"What's going on, Harry?" asked Ginny

"The T-Virus has made its way into Hogwarts" said Harry "If you didn't believe Claire, Leon or me earlier, I bet you now do"

"Where's Hermione?" asked Luna

"She was dumb even to not believe us about zombies and look where got her, she's now in the Great hall with a bullet in her head"

"You killed her" said Ron turning red in anger only to get shot by Claire.

"So you're the experts here, what do we do if one of them attacks one of us?" asked a first year

"Shoot them in the head" said Harry "Or spells that inflect damage to the head."

"So now what?" asked Ginny

"Now we wait" said Harry

**_So now the terror begins, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know, no flames please. Sorry for not updating sooner, I am neck deep in homework, so I wouldn't be updating as much as I should, sorry._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR RESIDENT EVIL, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE. _**

Chapter 6

"So what are those things?" asked Ginny

"Zombies" said Harry "Dead creatures created by the T-virus and are considered the walking dead even though most governments try to cover it up when outbreaks happen"

"Why haven't we heard about it?" asked Neville

"Only muggleborns would have likely heard about them if the government didn't cover up the evidence" said Harry

"So when Raccoon City was destroyed by a Nuclear accident?" asked Ron with a bullet in his leg. He glared at Claire before looking at Harry.

"It was a cover up" said Leon answering Ron's question

"How did you know about Raccoon City Ron?" asked Dean

"Dad talked about it a few times" said Ron

"So you did pay attention to those stories" said Ginny

"Shut up"

"If we weren't in danger I would normally laugh but now is not the time" said Harry

"So how can we escape? asked Ginny

"good question" said Harry "But a better question is how did the virus get here in the first place?"

"That is a good question" said Claire

* * *

Malfoy would never forgive his father or the dark lord if he survived whatever he had unleashed at Hogwarts. He had unleashed the virus at the beginning of the feast on the first day, now he was regretting that decision and the one about even taking up the mission. Now if he could find Potter then maybe he could stay alive, after all Potter admitted to dealing with these creatures before so did the defense teachers. They were like Inferi but instead of a dark wizard controlling them, they were acting on their own.

Malfoy ran for it hoping to run into someone who knew where Potter was, he finally found one of the Weasley twins who was sending spells at some of these creatures but where getting nowhere fast.

"Adava Kendra" shouted Malfoy, the spell hit its target but the creature just continued to move towards him.

"That didn't do anything"

"Now what?" Demanded Malfoy

"I don't know, find a way out of here"

"good idea" said Malfoy sarcastically "Do you know where Potter is?"

"I think he's in the common room" said Fred or was it George

"Where is it?" Demanded Malfoy

"Follow me" said the twin

* * *

"How much ammo do we have Claire?" asked Harry

"With us or in the classroom" said Claire

"Both" said Harry

"Enough for a week" said Claire

"Is that good?" asked Ginny

"For Clarie, Leon and I that is a descent amount of ammo" said Harry

The door opened and entered Fred with of all people in the school, Malfoy who looking whiter then he could have been before.

"There goes the neighborhood" muttered Ginny

"oh man" muttered Dean "can this get worse?"

"Yes it can get worse" said Harry "There's another virus called the G-Virus and the creatures it can produce are much worse then the zombies"

"You referring to Curtis, right?" asked Leon remembering what happened during that incident.

"Yep" said Harry also remembering

"Who's Curtis?" asked Neville

"It's a long story" said Harry

"Well we have time since these creatures are everywhere in the school" said Malfoy

"How do you know?"

"Me and Weasley over there were trying to escape and they were blocking most of our escape routes." said Malfoy

"Like you did anything" said Fred

"I tried a killing spell" said Malfoy

"It didn't do anything" said Fred

"Like your spells worked either"

"Enough you two" said Harry ""This argument is getting us nowhere"

"So what do you suggest _we do _Potter?" sneered Malfoy

"Well we have to find out how the virus got here" said Harry "We also have to make sure that the G-Virus' not here either"

"Anyway potter back to your story" said Malfoy

"Fine, how many of you have heard about the Havardville Airport incident a few months ago?" asked Harry only two raised their hands. "Well anyway the Virus was unleashed in the airport infecting almost everyone only Claire, Rani, a little girl staying with her aunt, Senator Davis, a stewardess and I made it, we hid in the VIP lounge and wait for backup which turned out to only be Leon, Greg and Angela. But on our way out Greg was bitten and stayed back before he turned into a zombie. After we made it out we ran into a Fredric Downing who had released the virus but we didn't know it at the time. Leon and Angela went to find Curtis while Claire and I went with Downing, it was not a smart idea because he ditched us when a bomb went off"

"A bomb?" asked Ginny with worry in her voice.

"Yep, Claire got a glass shard in the leg and I ended up breaking my arm"

"So that explain why you're in a sling" said Dean (sorry for not mentioning that Harry is in a sling in the other chapters but he is in a sling.)

"Enough of this just get to the main part" snapped Malfoy

"I was getting there" said Harry "Anyway Leon and Angela showed up later to help us and she found out her brother had injected himself with the G-Virus, its a much more powerful version of the T-virus, he mutated into a horrible creature that is impossible to describe and he took forever to kill, and after the army tried and failed and all the shit that we went through all it took was one gunshot from Leon to kill him."

"I'm that good with a gun" said Leon smirking, Harry giving him a glare that everyone who knew him thought he was capable of.

"You got lucky" said Harry

"You two can have this argument later but right now we have to get out of here" said Claire

"Right, okay everyone listen up since Leon, Claire and I are the only who can use guns correctly, we'll travel in a circle like formation, you'll have to stay in the middle while Leon and Claire will be in the front while I stay the back. Got it?" said Harry, everyone but Malfoy nodded "Okay let's get going"

**_Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm also sorry if this chapter is not as long as you hoped because I don't this story to be rushed like the first one. I hope to update soon but I won't make any promises. _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Harry Potter or Resident Evil, I sorry for the short chapter.**_

Chapter 7

Harry shot another nearby zombie in the face killing instantly, they were everywhere after the group had left the common room and the number didn't seem to go down at all and ammo was starting to go down but they still had enough to last a few more hours. They had to get out of Hogwarts and warned the rest of the Wizardly world about the zombie hazard that now engulfed Hogwarts. Harry was getting tired and only with one arm working at the moment made it harder for him to move and at the same time making him a good target if any got close enough.

'This is great' thought Harry 'there's no end to them, and if any had got out of the school then we're in real trouble. But how did the virus get here?'

"Harry duck!" shouted Claire shooting a zombie after he ducked.

"Thanks Claire" said Harry getting up "Is everyone still here?"

"Yep" said Ginny "Harry!"

He turned and shot another zombie in the head, he turned and saw his best friend get shot in the ass by Malfoy who couldn't shoot. Harry walked over and took the gun away.

"First the leg, now the ass, what's next?"

"Don't tempt fate" said Claire

"Huh?" asked Ron

"Just try to stay...okay?" asked Harry

"Oh, okay" said Ron and Harry did a face palm at his friends stupidity.

The group started for the great hall but were met by another group of zombies. Harry lifted the gun and pointed it one but stopped because it was Cho, hesitated before sighing he pulled the trigger. But no bullet came out.

'shit, bad time to run out of ammo' thought Harry

"Harry catch" shouted Claire throwing him a magazine.

He put in the gun and fired a bullet into her head. He began shooting more of them when he heard a scream, turning to see Neville being attack by zombie house elves. Dobby was running towards them screaming.

'Hermione would have a heart attack if she saw this' thought Harry as he slowly raised the gun, and pointed at them before he wasted the zombies elves behind Dobby and the ones that were attacking Neville. Surprisingly Neville had no bite marks or scratches on him which meant that he was safe at the moment. But how long did they have before they ran out of ammo or a zombie escapes Hogwarts and starts a endless nightmare of the living dead.

"Thanks" said Neville patting Harry on his bad arm.

"Ow" muttered Harry

"Sorry" said Neville

"Don't worry about it" muttered Harry

"Don't be a wimp" called Malfoy

"Asshole" growled Harry "Let's keep moving"

They found the doors to the outside world but before they could get there, they were stopped by a weird looking creature with an eye on it's shoulder.

'It's the G-virus, it's here too?' thought Harry

"No, not that one too" said Claire

"You know this thing?" asked Ginny

"It's the G-virus" said Harry

"You mean that virus you mention earlier?" asked Dean

"Yes" said Harry

"how do we kill it?" asked Ron

"Shoot at it and use spells like a cutting curses and Patronus Charm will work on them too."

Harry nodded to Claire and Leon before the trio raised their pistols and opened fire at it while the others fire their spells. Their attacks didn't even phase it and they were very on ammo and running out of time before one of the zombies escapes to infect the rest of the wizardly world since there still many of them to kill.

'Why it's always zombies? Why can't it be something else for once?' thought Harry as he continued his attack on the monster. They finally ran out of ammo and most of them were too tired to fight anymore. Harry looked around to if anything would help but couldn't find to use against it.

"Dammit we screwed" said Harry looking at the creature as it moved towards them.

_**Cliffhanger, sorry for not updating for a while blame my teachers who decided that the last month of school was a great time to give out projects. Well anyway tell what you think of the story. Sorry if the writing is bad, I had limited time. I hope to update soon. -Griffin S**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Don't own Harry Potter or RE, so sorry I have not updated this story in a while._**

Chapter 8

Harry watched in horror as the G-virus creature got closer to the group and to make matters worse more zombies were on the way too. This was very back for them and Harry and Leon were almost out of ammo. Unless they did something to kill the creature quickly they would be killed. Harry made a vow that if he survived this incident that he would moved to a small island that was just big enough for him and a few others but where there were no zombies or other biohazard creatures because there nothing but danger in this life for him. He made another vow to shoot whoever unleashed the virus inside Hogwarts unless they were already dead. But first he would have to get out of Hogwarts alive and warn the world about the zombies but then again they would probably deny it like they did with Voldemort's return and that could be fatal for the rest of the wizardly world.

'why does this always happen to us?' thought Harry referring to Leon, Claire and himself. 'Why can't we have normal lives for once?'

He shot mostly the zombies to cover Leon while he shot at the creature, he looked over to see how Leon was doing. Leon tried to warned him about something when the next he knew he was sent through the air by the creature by one swing of its claws and he hit the wall hard and land on the ground and didn't move.

"Harry" shouted Ginny and Claire as the small group made it over to him

"Say something" said Claire

"Look at all the pretty colors" groaned harry, his eyes spinning anime style. (A/N: This was too good of an idea to pass up)

"he's out" said Seamus as he sent a stunner to help cover Leon.

Ron, Neville and Dean joined him and the group headed off to make sure that the smaller group would be safe from the creature. It didn't even seemed to bother with them but it did look at Claire and started for her. Ginny started using healing charms on him to help him recover more quickly. Harry finally recover to see the monster heading rightful them.

"Fuck this" muttered Harry sending a Patronus at it but it hardly did anything against it as it was too big for the Patronus to handle.

"Why is heading for only us?" asked Claire "I mean it can attack anyone here so why us?"

Harry then remember what Leon had said during their fight against Curtis then he realize what the creature wanted. The creature was after the girls for breeding. He was not going to let that happen to anyone especially Claire. He suddenly felt very protective of her and he was going to make sure nothing happened to her.

"Guys let's try using Reducto at the same time" said Harry "But we need a clean shot"

"Okay" said Ron as they broke off and positioned themselves where they could all hit it at the same time.

"Now wait for it" said Harry

The creature jumped at them which was their cue to fire the spells and they did what they were meant for and finally killed the creature but more zombies appeared and where heading for Leon. Ginny was quick to use the spells that would kill them saving Leon because he was out of ammo. No one had ammo to handle the upcoming swarm of zombies heading for them.

"This is just great" muttered Malfoy "Now what potter?"

"Where were you?" asked Harry

"trying not to get killed" said Malfoy "Even though I deserve it"

"Git" said Harry then did a double take on the second part on what Malfoy had said "Wait what?"

"Fine...I was order by the Dark Lord to unleashed this virus to try and kill both Dumbledore and you, but as I see now it was a bad mistake"

"Big mistake?" growled Harry pointing his wand at him ready to kill him for it "Almost everyone we know is now dead because of you, I should just kill you right for what you have done"

"Harry" said Claire causing him to look at her "killing him won't bring the others back"

"No but killing him will be them justice." said Harry

Before Claire could say anything to stop a familiar roar was heard and that meant the Creature was not dead yet and was ready for round two.

"How?" started Harry before the creature reappeared for round two against them but it looked around as if it could not find them. Then Harry realized that the spells had blinded it and did wound it to the near point of death.

"How did it survive all of our spells?" asked Seamus

"I don't know" said Harry "But we need to get out of here"

The group continued to travel towards the gates but more zombies showed up which was getting old for everyone fast. Harry noticed that the others froze, he looked over to see Snape was a zombie now and was heading for them as well as the others. He knew that they could not wait to kill Snape so why didn't they? He raised his wand at the zombie not feeling any remorse for the git who made his life hell at Hogwarts.

"Reducto" shouted Harry.

The spell hit it's target, leaving pieces of the once potions teacher. But that had gotten the attention of the creature who started for them again.

Why was luck was always again me?'' thought Harry as it approached the group.

It started looking around trying find them by sound so Harry motioned to everyone to remain quiet. He figured that since it was blind that it could not find them but he was wrong when it grabbed Claire and lifted her up.

"Claire!" shouted Harry and Leon running forward to help her then she was thrown right at them so they broke the fall. Claire recovered quickly and noticed them.

"You two okay"?"

"I'm fine" said Leon getting up

"except the bloody arm, I'm fine" said Harry also getting up "You okay?"

Claire noticed the concern in his voice and was surprised at the look of concern on his face as well. Then again after they had been through together she should not be surprised.

"I'm fine" said Claire looking at Harry with a smile.

"That's good" said Harry

They got back to the others as they sent the same spell at it again but it dodged them. Harry cussed at that and muttered about how life was not fair. It disappeared again which was not a good sign.

"Now what?" shouted Malfoy trying not get killed by the creature

"Ron, take the others and get out of here" shouted Harry

"What about you?" asked Ron

"Leon, Claire and I will stay behind to fight it" said Harry

When everyone started protest the creature returned and the group decided to leave. Harry looked at the two before raising his wand. Leon had been a little cheat by hiding ammo that could have been used earlier and loaded his gun. He sent a his only other clip to Claire. All three looked at each other before heading in the battle.

"Reducto" shouted Harry

Claire and Leon ran around shooting at it but made should that it could not kill them when it turned towards them and ran towards them. Harry sent a final spell towards it to kill it once and for all. It landed not far for the group and remained still. They knew better then to lower their guard against creatures like this for the can survive almost anything. Hopefully this one was now dead.

"Is it dead?" asked Claire

"Don't know but I doubt it" said Harry as Leon went to it to check it out

"It's dead" said Leon

"That's good" said Harry "Now let's get back to the others"

**_That's it for this chapter forks, sorry for the wait as many things have gotten in the way. Please tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Don't forget to review it. I hope to update soon but not making any promises.-Griffin S._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Don't own Harry Potter or Resident Evil. I hope you enjoy chapter and this story. Sorry if this chapter gets confusing._**

Chapter 9

The group found the others after killing more zombies, they were in the Great Hall of all places, since it was were the whole disaster started. Harry looked over the group to make sure everyone was there. Malfoy was gone but it didn't surprised Harry as Malfoy was a wuss to begin with.

"Where's Malfoy?" asked Harry already knowing the answer

"He went of saying something about doing something he had to do" said Ginny "Like running off and acting like he's the hero"

Malfoy was probably either on his way to freedom and claim how 'traumatizes' he was from the disaster or he was finally paying for his crime. He was betting on the second one but then again, then again the git did know what to do now in this situation since he was in the class but Harry doubted that Malfoy had paid attention in the class.

"So where are we going?" asked Claire

"Well we have to get out of here to warn everyone about the zombies. " said Harry

"Let's hurry" said Claire

They ran towards the Great Hall and only bodies were in there of the zombies they killed earlier, Harry stopped at the sight of Hermione. He felt bad for what happened to her but it was her only fault for not believing him and now she paid the price. No sign any other survivors and Harry was starting to worry about that everyone else had been killed.

"Let's get going" said Leon

The group headed out of the Great Hall to see a group of zombies heading towards them, but none of the others were among them which made Harry happy even though he was sad that they had to suffer this fate. Now all they had to was reach the door. Harry knew that it was easier said then done in this situation since limited ammo and he was about to pass out because of his fight with the G-Virus creature.

"you okay?" asked Claire

"That fight took a lot out of me" said Harry "We need to find the others soon"

"Harry!" shouted someone, they looked to see another group of survivors running towards them. In that Group were Lavender, the Patil twins and Colin.

"Where's Malfoy?" asked Colin

"He went of saying something about doing something he had to do" said Ginny "Like running off and acting like he's the hero"

"sounds like Malfoy" said Padma looking around

"Come on, we need to get out of here" said Harry

"Yeah" said Ron before looking back at the trio and asked "How are you three not affected by this?"

"I guess dealing with this kind of problem before helps" said Harry

"I don't want to deal this again" said Dean

"Don't get to happy because as long as the virus is around, there will always be out breaks like this one" said Leon

"How do we get rid of it?" asked Ginny

"There is no cure that's for sure" said Leon

"So we just wait for another outbreak?" asked Seamus

"If we don't stop this one, I don't think we'll have to worry about another one" said Harry looking around every so often.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron

"If one of them make to out of the castle then we can kiss the Wizardly world goodbye" said Harry

"How do we know if any got out?" asked Ginny

"Simple get out of here, go to Hogsmeade and see if they're all still alive there" said Harry

"We can't let that happen" said Claire

"Then let's get going" said Dean as they began to leave but caught sight of something that stopped them. Malfoy was laying on the ground with multiple bodies around him and a hole in his head.

"What happened?" asked Parvati

"I think he killed as many as he could before he was bit then he killed himself" said Harry

"Why?" asked Dean

"No idea but lets get going" said Harry

They ran towards the village and heard nothing but silence when they got there, it was not a good sign. Everyone had their wands out since they were out of ammo for sure this time, Harry didn't have time to replicate any ammo since the outbreak. Harry and Leon took the front even though Leon didn't have any weapons on him or so thought Harry until Leon pulled out a knife.

"Since when did you have that?" asked Harry

"A while now" said Leon holding the knife in a battle position

Harry looked around to see if anyone was around and that it was not a zombie zone now because of the outbreak. He sighed at the fact that they had failed to rescue anyone from this disaster, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Claire.

"We failed" said Harry

"No, they failed to take us seriously and they paid for it in the end. If anything, we proved that we need to warned the others about the virus." said Leon

"Come on" said Ginny "We need to get to the ministry"

"What for?" asked Dean

"We need to warn them about the virus" said Ginny

"She's right" said Leon

"But what if they deny it?" asked Ron

"Well unlike Voldemort's return, they won't be able to deny for long" said Harry

"Why is that?" asked Seamus

"Well when the zombie population gets too big, they'll now but by then they'll be screwed" said Harry "What's the quickest way to the Ministry?"

**_So Malfoy finally meets his fate sorry to those who though Harry was going to shoot him, trust me I was tempted to do that,but I decided against it. I hope you enjoyed this story so far, please review. Like it? Hate it? I guess I hope to update soon but I'm not making any promises-Griffin S_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**This will be the last chapter of this story but don't worry, a third story will be written. I hope you enjoyed this story and sorry if this one seemed rushed like the other one was. **_

Chapter 10

"So what are we doing exactly?" asked Lavender

"Heading for the ministry" said Harry

"How are we going to do that?"

"One of these places has got to have floo powder" said Harry

"We could have done that back at the castle in Dumbledore's office" said Pamda

"You know the password?" asked Harry

"um...no"

"Then that does us no good" said Harry

"Let's try here" said Ron pointing to one of the buildings

"Keep your guard up" said Harry as they entered.

A moan was heard causing them to look around and saw another zombie heading towards them. Harry looked around for others and saw more coming from Hogwarts to the village, it was not good for them. The others noticed the zombies too and started to wonder how many were infected in the short time. The trio knew that the virus spread fast within the body and caused the transformation within hours.

"Great" muttered Harry "We need to get out of here now"

"I hope this place has it because we have to get out of here" said Ron as they checked out the building.

"Found it" shouted Neville

"Good, you guys going ahead to the ministry, we'll be there in a few minutes" said Harry "Ginny can you stay behind?"

"What for?" asked Ginny

"To help Leon with the floo, I'll help Claire" said Harry

"Be careful" said Fred hugging his sister before leading the others away with the floo powder

"So Leon go with Ginny" said Harry, Leon nodded before both went into the fireplace and Ginny shouted about the Ministry and then they were gone. Harry helped Claire into the fireplace but before he could say the ministry a zombie went for them so he had to use a reducto to its head to kill it. Harry grabbed the powder and then they were off to the ministry to get their warning out without trouble with the ministry hopefully. Both shoot of the fireplace and right on top of each other, they quickly got up, both blushing with embarrassment before heading out to find the others.

"Everyone here?" asked Harry

"Yep" said Dean

"What's going on here?" demanded a voice. Everyone turned to see Fudge, Umbridge and a few aurors standing there. (Yes Fudge is still Minister in this story, well for now anyway)

"Hogwarts has been compromised" said Leon

"What how and who are you?" demanded Fudge

"Leon S Kennedy, and the T and G-Viruses were unleashed into Hogwarts-"

"What are the T and G-Viruses?" asked Fudge

"Like the Inferius curse only the corpses act on their own" said Harry

"Again with the lies Potter?" sneered Umbridge

"Try personal experience" retorted Harry knowing this time he would win against her.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a Raccoon City survivor" said Harry

"Lies" shouted Umbridge

"How you would know?" asked Claire coldly "You weren't there"

"who are you miss?" asked Fudge

"Claire Redfield" answered Claire

"Well since you two are muggles we going to have to modified you memories of us and of Potter so you don't have to deal with his lies" said Fudge

"Then you might as well wiped of Raccoon City since we're survivors too." said Claire

"Enough of the Lies!" shouted Umbridge

"Has anyone come here with any bites of any kind?" asked Harry

"Like we'd tell you, you probably caused them" sneered Fudge "Future Dark Lord"

"Oh, that's it I wish I had some ammo left" said Harry "I'd you to put one through you head"

"Is that a threat?" demanded Fudge turning red

"In your case, it would be a promise" stated Harry drawing his gun and pointed it at them, he knew that it was empty but they didn't and hopefully they would not call his bluff.

"You wouldn't?"

"After all that you did, you would deserve this but I won't do it because knowing what I know, you'll be dead within the next day or two" said Harry walking past them putting his gun away.

Umbridge screamed and made a jump at him to kill him with her bare hands only to get hit in the head with a knife. Her body fell to the ground and blood began to flow out of the wound causing Fudge to gasp.

"Y-you killed her" stuttered Fudge

"Well she was about to attack Harry" said Leon

"So she had it coming" said Harry

"Now Fudge I'll ask again did anyone show up with bite marks, and do answer because I think Leon has another knife with him" said Harry

"Yes but they were sent to St. Mungos" said Fudge

"How long ago?" asked Leon

"About a few hours ago"

"Shit, we got to there now" said Harry

"Let's go" said Leon grabbing the knife from Umbridge's corpse

After many mishaps that were not zombie related more like mishaps from Ron and Neville like falling or shooting spells at everything that moved, they finally reached the wizard hospital but didn't know where to looked. Suddenly someone started screaming bloody murder leading everyone to the source a healer was beating attacked.

"Reducto" shouted Harry blowing the zombie to bits.

"Thank you" said the Healer

"Have you been bitten" asked Harry

"I don't think so" said the healer.

Harry looked over to see that many had been infected and turned and at this rate staying there to fight would be suicide. Harry looked at the others before telling to get out of there while he covered them. Harry casted the Patronus charm long enough for the others to get away before he ran for it too. This was what he had feared, the wizardly world had been infected and now if they didn't get out, they would be soon infected too.

"Come on" said Leon as they left the building.

"Lets get out of here" said Harry as the ran to find safety.

"I hope that we make it" said Ron

"We will make it" said Harry "Just keep running for now"

He looked around to the others and saw how this was treating them, they looked like hell. They looked around when the stopped running and saw that the virus had spread farther then they had thought and hoped. At the rate it was going, it would consume the wizardly world in a matter of days. He sighed, first Hogwarts, then St. Mungos and now the Ministry and the rest of the wizardly world.

"Come on" said Harry sadly "We can't stay in the wizardly world"

"You mean live in the muggle world?" asked Lavender looking as if the idea offended her.

"Would you like to stay here?" asked Harry annoyed.

"No" answered Lavender.

"Good, now we have to get to London" said Harry

"Let's go" said Leon as they started a journey to London to escape this hell on Earth. But when they reached London, it was not the same as it too had been infected.

"Not again" said Harry as they had to yet again run for safety and found it at Sirius old house.

"So now what?" asked Ron

"We survive" said Harry looking out the window to see a zombie infected world that Voldemort had created. 'Hope you happy because this is something the will haunt you.

Back at Voldmort's place

"NOOOOOO!" shouted Voldemort after hearing the news about what has happened to the wizardly world, he underestimated the virus and now it had destroyed everything. Now he like Harry had to survived in order to kill him later on. "I will get Harry Potter when the time is right"

_**Well that's it for this story, I hope you enjoyed this sorry if this one felt rushed as well I didn't make it to seemed like it was rushed. Anyway a third one is on the way, haven't figured out a title yet. Please review this story and tell me what you think, like it or hate it? Don't forget to read my other stories and review them too. I hope to write the third one soon.-Griffin S.**_


End file.
